


down the waterfall

by carleton97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had sex, but he's only ever loved Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the waterfall

Dean's had sex.

Dean's had _lots_ of sex.

Dean's had the sort of sex people write letters to _Penthouse_ about and everyone else thinks is 100% bullshit.

Dean's had sex with twins. _Swedish twins_.

But for all the sex Dean's had in the last twelve years, nothing's ever left him feeling this hollowed out, like he's been broken open and scraped clean right down to his bones and he knows, he _knows_ that no one else in the world could make him feel like this.

Only Sam.

Only Sam could strip him bare and press him into the mattress, big hands holding him open and soft tongue like a blessing on him and in him.

Only Sam could make him come without touching his cock and only Sam could hold him while he shakes his way through one bitch of an orgasm.

So, yeah, Dean's had sex, but he's only ever loved Sam.


End file.
